Green Love(From Different Places)
by JP-Rider
Summary: A series of stories of alternate universes if Beast Boy's Girlfriend is...any DC girl, wrether it be hero or villain. Like Bumblebee, Starfire, Zatanna, Stargirl, Ravager, Kole, Cheshire, Black Canary, Harley Quinn, etc.
1. Entry 1: Story Days(BumbleBee)

**Happy belated Valentines Day, and Single Awareness Month, as I share you a treat for Beast Boy's alternative girlfriend drabbles. So without further ado, here's the first story. Also there won't be a BBxRae Drabble so sorry BBrae fans, because I'm trying to experiment on many what ifs. If you have a suggestion on a pairing for any DC girls with Beast Boy, let me know on the comments. I do not own Beast Boy or anything from DC comics. Enjoy.**

/

**Girlfriend**: Bumblebee

**Story**: Rainy Day

/

"Man, it's storming out here." Karen said as she takes off her Bumblebee uniform and puts on her civvies. She has taken the pleasure to have the Tower by herself since the other boy's are gone, Speedy is going to Central City to visit his mentor when he has the flu, Aqualad went to Altantis to eat with his mentor and his family, and the twins are at Guatemala with their girlfriends.

Karen Breecher is wearing only her yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans on. She decides to watch some movies on BET, as long as it doesn't have any Tyler Perry bull crap. Lucky for her, it's showing 'Crooklyn', her favorite movie back when she grew up in a middle class family.

Suddenly, her communicator rang as she picks it up, wondering if Speedy got himself arrested "Seriously, if arrowhead behind bars for bar fighting again," she muttered as she answers it "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Bee, it's Beast Boy and I'm at the door."

Karen smiled as she hears the only Titan that she can tolerate from the West coast. Ever since she and Cyborg went splitsville, she was feeling lonely since the robotic Titan broke her heart for some girl from a different time, literally. Beast Boy also suffered some heartbreaks, first it was that Terra girl, who betrayed his team and then all of a sudden she's a schoolgirl who may no may not be her. Then there's this thing with Raven, who brutally shattered his heart after the Tokyo incident, first she keeps smacking him like he's her stress reliever, and when he confessed his feelings to her, she told him that she doesn't love him that way and she only saw him as an annoying pest and she even blurted out that she doesn't date animals.

It was then that when she visited the Tower for her date with Cyborg, she began to notice how quiet and sad the changeling was. What ticks Karen off is the fact that his teammates didn't noticed, when she asked Cyborg about it, he just shrugs and said "Grass stain's just suffered a rejection from Raven, but I'm sure he'll get over it." That's the thing, Beast Boy has suffered two heartbreaks from the girls he did nothing but be kind to him, and they took advantage of his kindness and spit it to his face. What does the world have against for the sweet boy?

When Cyborg broke up with her, Beast Boy was the only person to confront her about it. He knew he doesn't want her to suffer the same ordeal like he has. No boy ever wanted to date her since she grew wings on her back and mostly people call her a rip off of the Wasp from the Avengers. It was then that she and Beast Boy hang out for a while, she has to admit, Beast Boy was a fun guy to hang out with, better than Cyborg who was sexist and doesn't want to pay for dinner. The other Titans didn't saw it coming when she and Beast Boy announced that they're dating, causing Cyborg, Jinx, Hot Spot, Thunder, Lightning, Speedy, Robin, and Starfire losing the betting pool when they were betting on Beast Boy and Raven together, in fact no one won the betting pool at all.

When the insect theme Titan opens the door for Beast Boy, he was holding an umbrella and was wearing a black jacket with a Ramones t-shirt underneath, and black cargo pants with sneakers on.

"I thought I could come over to keep you company, Bee." Beast Boy said, as he enters inside the Tower.

"Thanks Marky, I appreciated the welcome visit." Karen replied, ever since she learned that Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Logan, he instantly request that he would preferred to go as either 'Gar' or 'Mark', she likes Mark better as she calls him 'Marky'.

The two are back in the TV room watching the movie. Garfield was popping some popcorn as Karen prepare some drinks. They sat on the couch as they watch the Spike Lee film. Bumblebee has once told Gar that she once grew up in Harlem and was living with her grandfather after her parents were killed in a break in. Karen wants to be a cop so she can take down criminals. It was then when she was fifteen, she was stung by one of her grandfather's enhanced bees when he was working with Ray Palmer. It was during that time when she got her powers and became known as Bumblebee.

As they watch the movie, Beast Boy would stretch his arm and placed it on her shoulder, which she gladly lets him as she lay her head down on his chest. The changeling couldn't help but he loves the fruity smell of the shampoo she used on her hair. It was then the two would give eachother kisses as they lay on the couch, making out with each other as the rain makes soothing music.

It was the happiest day for the two.

/

**So what do you think? Leave your comments below and remember that the polls for Garfield's Roommates are up so vote, vote, vote!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Entry 2: Hotel Night(Zatanna)

**Is Batman Clark Kent? No because I don't own DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

/

**Girlfriend**: Zatanna

**Story**: Hotel Night

/

In San Fransisco, Zatanna finished her performance at a dinner party as she went inside her hotel. She has made a minimum ammount of money she made. She made more on her last performance, but she didn't care at all, she was too tired and want to go to her hotel room right away.

When she got up to the 8th floor, she went into her hotel room and is met with an unexpected surprise. It was Beast Boy, laying on the bed as he watch tv.

"Hey Zee, how's it going?" He asked.

"Garfield, it's good to see you." Zatanna replied, she went from tired to being energize quickly as she saw her jaded boyfriend. He was shirtless, as he's only in his black pajama pants so he can reveal his muscle tone body.

Zatanna loves Garfield because unlike the womanizer that is Robin, Beast Boy is kind and caring for others. When you feel down, he'll always make you smile, sure he's a goofball, but something about his young, childlike personality attracts Zatanna. Maybe it's his way when he awkwardly attempts to talk to her, or his shyness.

When she joins the Titans two years ago by Robin's request, Beast Boy finds her quite attractive. It was later she learned that Beast Boy has a thing for leggy girls, he once dated Raven as evident, but they broke off due to differences. Since then Raven dated Aqualad, her long time crush and BB's rival, which broke his heart. He instantly went head over heals when he saw Zatanna, as he ask her out on a date.

The first time he saw her, Zatanna was wearing a blackcoat over a white shirt and yellow vest, and a black strapless leotard underneath with nylons and black boots. Now when they both join the Justice League, her outfit is more sexy as she has a chest window, and wears fishnet stockings and black heels.

"So how was the show?" He asked as Zatanna took off her blackcoat, and black heels as she lay next to him on the covers of the bed.

"Well, I didn't make enough money like the last time, but it's enough to pay for room service." she replied, as Garfield strokes the back of her leg "So how's your day?"

"Oh you know, Control Freak was disturbing the movie complex, follow by Mad Mod trying to off competitors for a Doctor Who costume contest." He said, as he massage her legs and feet "Then, when the Justice League called, they want me to help Green Lantern to track down Sinestro when he was in disguised."

"Who was -ooooh- Sinestro posing as?" Zee asked as she moans from Garfield's touch of the sensitive parts of her legs.

Garfield turns to her as he said "Howard Stern."

"Seriously?" Zatanna gasp, as Garfield pressed his fingers on the spot behind the knee "Ooooooohh, Garfield~!"

Apparently, Garfield learns one of Zatanna's turned-on spots are the back of her knee, the left side of her neck, and the bottom of her toes. This all leads up when the Mistress of Magic pressed her lips on her boyfriend's. The two lip-lock for about 10 minutes as Zatanna decides to make it more romantic.

"Mrofsnart moor." Zee chanted, as the room shifts into their own romantic room. The bed turned into a heart-shaped bed, candles and incense were lit, Mango-Strawberry flavor, and the music player starts playing Phil Collin's music choices as it plays "One More Night".

Zatanna got up as she unbuttons her white shirt, revealing her silky black bra, and she took off the bottoms and her fishnets, revealing her black panties and bare shapely legs for Garfield to see. She bends over to him as she gives him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back as he trails his kisses down to her neck. His hands her pressing all over her butt and thighs, which Zatanna moans of excitement.

The two had the most magical time of their lives(cheesy right?) as they have the best sex since they joined the League. They did their first time in the broom closet at the Watchtower, then they did it when visiting the Tower for the Annual Teen Titans Reunion. It was just them and them alone, through happiness and love.

"I love you, Zee." Garfield whispered.

"And I love you, Gar." Zatanna replied as they both kiss eachother goodnight.

/

**Make sure to vote for the polls for Garfield's Roommates as the next girl will appear on Chapter 13. **

**I'm open for suggestions so leave your suggestions in the comments below, also fav, follow, and Review.**


	3. Entry 3: Penpal(Power Girl)

**Girlfriend:** Power Girl

**Story:** Pen Pal

/

_Karan is online._

_Mark is online._

_Karan: Sup, Mark._

_Mark: Hi to you too, Carol._

_Karan: So how's it going?_

_Mark: Same old, same old, boss is all up my business. -_-;_

_Karan: Iop much? -_-;_

_Mark: Yeah, LOL._

_Karan: What about your fellow workers?_

_Mark: Oh you know, Anders is making weird food again, Vic wants me to eat meat, and Rae, well I don't know what's her problem._

_Karan: Same here, my cousins always hogging the bathroom, and one time my co-workers, Guy, keeps making fun of me._

_Mark: He sounds like a real jerk._

_Karan: Totally._

/

"Yo, Beast Boy." Cyborg shouts as he barge into Beast Boy's room, much to the changeling's charging "I've managed to convince Robin to have ourselves a Stankball tournament! It's going to be you, me, and Robin, vs Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas é Menos-"

"Cy, what the hell?!" Beast Boy shouts, as Cyborg backs away from the changeling's outburst.

"Yo chill man." Cyborg assured, but got a glimpse of BB's laptop "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Just no one." Beast Boy quickly replied.

Cyborg didn't buy it one bit as he shoves Beast Boy out of the way to see the conversation Beast Boy has with someone "So, whose Karan?" Cyborg asked.

"None of your business!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"What's none of Cyborg's business?" Robin asked as he, Starfire, and Raven went to the scene.

"Get this guys, Grass Stain got a secret girlfriend!" Cyborg blurted out, as Beast Boy struggles the metal Titan's grip, as he kelp punching and punching "He's been talking to some girl online name Karan."

"Shut up, Cy! I don't go snooping into your lives!"

"..."

"..."

"OK, don't answer that."

"Please, who is this Karan that Friend-Beast Boy is the crushing on?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sighs as he explains "Karan Starr is a penpal of who likes to play Wizard Quest online game. She's a level 40 Warrior Hunter while I'm a level 37 Changeling Elf, and she's from Kansas, also I've been talking to her for 3 months now."

"Oh glorious! So when do we meet her?" Star asked with her eyes widen with excitement.

"I don't know Beast Boy, are you sure it's not someone trying to get the Titans secrets?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"And are you sure it's not some guy like Control Freak or Gizmo?" Raven said.

"Ok, first off Raven, Control Freak's already in the game, goes by the username ControlFreakRulz776, which was obvious, and Robin, I didn't use my identity when I talked to Karan, and Star, I don't know, I've never seen Karan other than her avatar in the game." Beast Boy answered.

"Well, what does her avatar look like?" Cyborg ask with interest.

Beast Boy showed the team her avatar picture, which is a tanned skin girl who wears clothing simular to a barbarian "Wow, she looks like a keeper." Cyborg comments.

"Yeah, but what girl would be interested in Beast Boy?" Raven asked, earning a glare from the changeling.

/

"Hey Karan, chatting with your boyfriend again?"

"Shut up, Kara." Replied Karan. Karan is an average girl from Kansas whose about 6ft tall, short blonde hair that covered her right eye, blue eyes, and has a...noticeable chest size. She is known as Power Girl, a member of the Justice League, and is Superman's cousin from another dimension as she's Supergirl's counterpart.

Right now, she's chatting a guy name Mark, who hasn't respond for about 5 minutes. Ever sense she's introduced to online gaming, she got interested in Wizard Quest. Since then she became a level 40 Warrior Mage dubbed She-Ra3000, and it was then she met a Changeling Elf who goes by the name EmeraldElf44. They've met during a quest to find the red ruby of the ghost wolfs in Mt. Dreadwing. They've encountered ControlFreakRulz776 whose also looking for the ruby and the two worked together to defeat him. They found the ruby and they both earned a thousand golden coins.

Sinse then, they've been under aquaintances with each other online. They used their real names and they've chatted about their favorite food, favorite places to be, etc, etc. It made Karan feel good that she has a friend to chat online. Although, she would wonder if he's going to like her the way she is, and worries if he would like her for her big breast.

"You know Karan, why not go and ask him out?" Kara advised her counterpart sister.

"I don't know, what if he's a perv? What if he doesn't like me?" Karan asked herself, feeling a bit insecure about herself.

"Look Karan, your Power Girl, your strong, pretty, busty, and your intelligent." Kara listed.

"Yeah, but what if-"

/

"-she doesn't like me?" Beast Boy said with concern.

"Well you have green skin, pointy ears, claws, fangs, rude, messy, and an IQ of 20, what's not to like?" Raven listed, as Robin nudge her side to prevent hurting Beast Boy's feelings.

"Beast Boy, if you like this girl, you have to ask her out and find someway to meet her face to face. If she doesn't like you, then it's her loss." Cyborg said, cheering up the changeling.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Boy said as he went back to his room. He went back to his laptop as he sends Karan a message.

/

_Mark: Sorry, my crazy friends were bothering me._

_Karan: It's okay, your only gone of like 8m._

_Mark: Thanks 4 waiting._

_Karan: No problem._

_..._

_Mark: So I was thinking..._

_Karan: Yeah?_

_Mark: Why don't we meet up, face-to-face._

_Karan: You mean, like finally meet each other?_

_Mark: Well, yeah._

/

"Oh my God, he wants me to meet him!" Karan yelled as Kara squeed that her counterpart is being asked out.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Kara shout as Karan types on the computer.

/

_Karan: OK, where do you want to meet?_

/

"She's asking me where to meet." Beast Boy exclaims.

"Tell her to meet her in Jump City at the Pizzaria." Cyborg advised.

/

_Mark: How about my hometown, Jump City. We can meet up at the Pizzaria._

_Karan: Great, we can meet tomorrow at 2:00pm_

_Mark: Tomorrow? But how will you get there?_

_Karan: Trust me, I can travel fast. So how will I find you?_

_Mark: Trust me, I'm quite noticeable._

_Karan: Me too. ;)_

_Mark: See you tomorrow?_

_Karan: Sure._

/

The next day, both heroes decide to meet each other at the Pizzaria in Jump City. But if they want to be noticed, they have to go in their superhero identity, so they will decide each other if one doesn't like the other, then it's their loss.

Beast Boy enters the Pizzaria place first, he told Karan through the phone that he's going to be on top of the outside tables at table 4. Beast Boy brought some flowers and has groomed himself because of what Raven said to him bothered him. So he took a shower about 10 times and may have used Starfire's shampoo, which makes him smell like flowers all over his furry body. Unknown to him, his friends hid behind the roof on the other side of the street. Cyborg and Starfire are interested in what his girlfriend look like, as Raven expected to watch the harsh reality. Robin is just hoping that she didn't round up like an enemy.

For Power Girl, just like Beast Boy, decides to show up in her superhero identity. She wore the usual white leotard with a chest window, a red cape that's attached to her one golden shoulder pad on her right shoulder, matching blue gauntlet gloves and knee high boots. Karan Starr decides to go into her hero identity to test Mark Logan out about her superhero life.

"Ten minutes till 2, now I'm in Jump City." Power Girl said as she reads the directions by using her cell phone. She then founded her way to the Pizzaria as she enters, unknown to her, she was spotted by the Titans.

"Yo, isn't that Power Girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but is she doing here in Jump and goes into the Pizzaria? Didn't we told the League that this is our turf?" Robin said.

It was then Starfire gasp "Perhaps she must be the Karen Beast Boy's been talking with."

"Star, don't be rediculous." Raven replied in monotone "What super heroine like Power Girl would be doing playing a dumb online game? That's like saying Wonder Woman does her free time playing hockey."

"And how would you know, Raven?" Robin challenged the empath as he saw Power Girl at the area where Beast Boy is.

/

Power Girl looked around to find table 12. She finds other people gazing(mostly guys) at her as she approached the targeted table. When she saw the table and the only person on it she calls out to him "Mark?"

Beast Boy turns around and his jaw dropped, "K-K-Karan?!" he stuttered, as he saw the Lady of Titanium herself: Power Girl, who has a poster of her in his room.

/

The Titans on the other side were shocked when it turns out Beast Boy's penpal is Power Girl! The girl that's basically about as indestructable as Superman, and has the largest chest size that rivals Pamela Anderson.

"Damn, I did not saw that coming." Cyborg said.

/

The two heroes shared a pizza as they laugh each other how worried the other will think of themselves "So you don't mind that I'm green?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mark, the members of the Justice League has Martian Manhunter and a few Green Lanterns, plus most of them are already either aliens and demons, so it's no problem for me." Power Girl assured which Beast Boy is glad.

The two had a wonderful time at the Pizzaria, the bystanders were gazing at them, questioning how a green skin goofball of a Titan scored the big-chested Kryptonian beauty. The Titans were even baffled by this development, Robin and Cyborg was walking around questioning this unexpected pairing, Starfire is happy for Beast Boy earning a beautiful girlfriend, Raven on the other hand, she just doesn't say anything as her emotions got the better of her as a new emoticlone was created: Loopy.

"So Karan..." Beast Boy started.

"Hey Mark..." Power Girl said.

"Would you be my girlfriend/boyfriend?" They both blurted out at the same time "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

It was then that the two became a couple. Power Girl would visit Beast Boy for their dates and help saving the city, which makes her an Honorary Titan. Beast Boy would have lunch with her when they travel around. They would tell it to their children, Gar-El Logan, and Lara Logan, how they met and it's thanks to them helping each other through love, health, and their future.

/

**And that's how Beast Boy met Power Girl. I know I'm making Raven seems to be bullying Beast Boy by crushing his hopes and dreams, but like I said, I'm not doing any BBRae stories. The only reason is that Raven is just verbally and physically abusive towards him, hell it's pretty evident in "Trouble in Tokyo" that she's pretty cynical towards him and down right berates him.**

**So I'm opened up for some suggestions. Also I recommend you reading jovanchin2013's "The Teen Titans Chronicles", it's a good modernized reimagining of Teen Titans but based off more from the 80s comics.**

**Also make sure to vote for the polls for Garfield's Roommates.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review please.**


	4. Entry 4: Shower Together(Ravager)

**Warning: This story is going to get steamy. Also thanks to BartWLewis and jovanchin2013 for giving me suggestions for stories for Power Girl, Batgirl, Black Canary, Cheshire, and Aquagirl. Also I don't own Teen Titans and the other DC characters, so enjoy.**

**Girlfriend**: Ravager

**Story**: Shower Together

/

"I don't know Rose, what if we get caught." Beast Boy said as he's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Relax, Gar." Ravager replied, as she starts the water in the tub to wait for the hot water to start running. She's only wearing a black towel that covers her chest and bathing suit area. "The others will think that one of us is taking a shower so it's no big deal."

Beast Boy gulped. He and Ravager were in a secret relationship for 4 months without the Titans, especially Robin and Raven's knowledge. Ravager joins the Titans after Jericho's recommendation, apparently she used to be a mercenary working for the CIA due to her family lineage with being Slade's daughter. At first there was some distrust between her and Raven due to one incident with Terra, but Rose earned her trust.

Sinse then, she and Beast Boy started to hangout, and they hitted off. They both like to pull pranks, they tease each other, and at one point Beast Boy 'accidentally' may have touched her boobs.

Now, they want to take their relationship to the next level: taking a shower together.

"So are you going in first?" Rose offered.

"Yeah, I'm going in." Gar replied as he steps in and turned on the shower as he brings in the curtains. He took his towel off and threw it over the shower certains.

"Guess who?" Rose seductively said as she covers Gar's eyes with her hands. "I'm not wearing my towel right now, so if you turn around..." Gar turned around and saw Rose's wet curvious body before him. They were in the shower, completely naked.

/

"This is nice." Gar stated as he holds a wash rag and starts cleaning Rose's backside. He could see the faded scars on her back and he couldn't help but stare at her ass.

"Yes, it is." Rose replied as she gets aroused by Gar's sensational touch "I never felt so in peace ever sinse..." Rose didn't finished as she remembers the time she was with her brothers, Joey and Grant, and her parents were all one family.

"I feel the same way." Gar replied as he wrapped his arms around Rose, pressing her chest "Is this what love feels like while taking a shower."

Rose moans as she turns her head, facing Garfield as they share a passionate kiss. The two slipped and fall down to the floor of the tub as their bodies clashed...

/

"Hey guys, where's BB and Rose?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know, but did you hear a crash just now?" Robin said as he heard something.

"I believe it came from the bathroom." Starfire said.

"It's probably Beast Boy trying to find out how the sink works." Raven snarked.

"We should probably check it out." Robin said as the team followed the leader.

/

"Did we just..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"...Yeah, we did." Rose replied.

After the two slipped, they emerge their bodies together, and lets leave it to your imagination. The Titans busted open the bathroom only to find the two in a awkward position.

"Beast Boy, why is Ravager on top of-" before Starfire can finished, Raven angerly levitated the naked Ravager from the changeling.

"What were you doing to Beast Boy in there?!" Raven demanded as Ravager covers herself.

"Raven, put her down! It was actually my idea to take a shower with her!" Beast Boy blurted out.

Raven puts Ravager down and glared at the changeling "What in Trigon's domain gave you the right idea to pull a stunt like that?!"

"Because she's my girlfriend!" Beast Boy blurted out, which shocked the Titans.

"W-what?" Raven muttered, her monotone voice sounded hurt.

"Me and Ravager have been dating for 5 months from now and we've been hiding it from you guys for so long." Beast Boy explained.

Raven looked hurt, but changed her expression to anger "Fine, do what ever you two do." She said while hiding the tears under her hood as she floated away to her room.

Unknown to the Titans, Raven started developing feelings for Beast Boy for 3 months. She have waited for the right time to tell him her feelings, but she was too late, Beast Boy was already taken.

By Ravager, of all people.

/

**I'm so sorry to end it like this, I apologize to all the BBxRae shippers. I would like to thank BartWLewis and jovanchin2013 for giving me ideas for other girls.**

**In the next chapter, BB's going to have a call from a certain Canary.**

**Send me a PM for suggestions on other girls, like Spoiler, Wonder Girl II, Catwoman, Supergirl, etc. Also I'm thinking of doing sequels.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	5. Entry 5: Gazing(Black Canary)

**Girlfriend**: Black Canary

**Story**: Gazing

/

Changeling was starring at her. He couldn't help but stare at the busty blonde bird wearing a black leather leotard and fishnets, including the fishnets. Ever since he joined the League, Changeling had it hard on Black Canary.

The tall, blonde haired, athletic woman was at her locker, putting her blue jacket on and zipping her combat boots up. Garfield gazed at her for minutes until she notice him starring at her, which the green League member turns around and whistles to avoid suspicion.

Canary smirked, as she sits on the locker bench and stretch her legs out in front of him, which Changeling's heart beats faster when he saw Black Canary stretching out her leg over her head.

'How can someone like her bend her legs like that?' He thought.

"Black Canary and Changeling, report to mission room." called Batman through the intercom. The two head towards the Watchtower mission room.

"What's the problem, Batman?" Canary asked.

"Trouble in Gotham, Sportsmaster and Silver Banshee are starting a riot, I'm sending you and Changeling there, also Atom Smasher and Cyborg will back you up in case things get intense." Batman said.

Changeling couldn't believe it, he's going on a mission with Black Canary! But he need to focus on the mission, no distractions. He and Canary went into the transporter as it sends them to Bludhäven.

/

Hours after the mission, Changeling suffered a shattered leg and a broken arm from Sportsmaster's iron steel hockey stick. His wounds weren't critical, so he has to rest in Canary's place.

After Dinah brought Garfield into her place, she slip off her boots and took her jacket off as she head towards the bathroom to take the medical supplies for Garfield. She wrapped his arm and leg up nicely and place him on the couch.

"Thanks, Dinah." Garfield said as he lay on the couch.

"Hey, it's what I would do Gar." She replies as she sits on the couch next to him "So, were you staring at me back in the tower?"

Gar tries to not look suspicious "I- I wasn't staring." He denied.

"Oh really?" She said as she crossed her legs, Gar notice that she isn't wearing the fishnets as she dangle her leg seductively "Why don't you rest on my lap, you look stiff."

Gar's eyes widen, as Dinah shoves his head onto her lap. Her lap felt so warm and soft, he tries to not drool all over them, but he felt something tight in his pants.

"Feeling comfortable, Gar?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah." He replied, as he felt relaxed.

/

**So what do you think? Please leave out your comments and PM me for any suggestions for sequel chapters, stories, and if you have a request, please notify me now.**

**Also, I decided to do a BBxBee story as a new full fic.**


	6. Entry 6: The Stars(Stargirl)

This fic is brought to you by BartWLewis, who helped me by writing this story with me for the Green Love fic. This is considered a special chapter as it is a fanfic for a fanfic.

I do not own Beast Boy or any characters from DC

Enjoy.

/

**Girlfriend: **Stargirl

**Story:** The Stars

/

Stargirl woke up early today; the two year adversary of when her friend Supergirl went to the future and never came back, and her eighteenth birthday. Things with the League have been dull to say the least, sure she loves saving people but she is the only one in her age group. All the other members are in their late twenties or older; what she didn't know was that was about to change.

"Stargirl, report to the bridge." The gruff voice of Batman sounded through her com-link, waking her from her sleep.

Walking to her dresser, Stargirl changed out of her Supernatural themed pjs and got dressed in her Stargirl uniform. Stargirl checked herself in her mirror, and gave a little twirl; satisfied she proceeded to walk out of her room and to the command bridge. Stargirl arrived in the command bridge to see a tall male in a white and red uniform she has never seen before, standing in front of, facing Batman and Nightwing with his back to her.

'Hmm who's the nice piece of ass next to Batman and Nightwing? Whoa there girl; you don't even know who he is. Hell you can't even see his face.' Stargirl ponders subconsciously licking her lips.

Stargirl's lingering staring did not go unnoticed by Batman who scuffed at the young ladies unprofessional behavior; while Nightwing smirks feeling that his old Titan teammate could use a good distraction from his superhero life.

"Miss Whitmore; if you are done with your starring, could you introduce yourself to Mr. Logan here." Batman commanded, snapping Stargirl out of her funk.

The newcomer turned around, Stargirl's eyes sparkled. He has forest green hair with emerald eyes and green skin; he is also well built for Stargirl's taste.

Batman begins to introduce the newcomer "Changeling's is our newest League member after he was recognized for defeating the Brotherhood of Evil by leading a rag tag team of Titans years ago. He is highly recommended by Nightwing so I need you to show him around the Watchtower."

Changeling started to feel nervous at the sight of Stargirl "Uh it's nice to meet you, Star woman, I mean Spangle girl, I mean-"

'Cute, and humble.' Stargirl thought as she replied "Well I'm not doing anything, so I'm going to be the one to show you around the Watchtower, so your game?"

Changeling smiled as he answered "Sure, I'm game!" He followed Stargirl to look around the Watchtower.

"You really need to stop playing matchmaker." Batman told his former partner.

"C'mon Bats, they're the only League members in their own age group." Nightwing countered.

"You hang out with Alfred too much." Batman grunts at Nightwing, as Nightwing smirk at his father.

"Don't worry pop's, I'll get you and Wonder Woman together one day." Nightwing states as he walks to the transporters.

/

"This is where the mess hall is in case you're hungry." Stargirl explained to Changeling, as they enter the cafeteria, "So are you liking this place so far?"

"Totally dudette." Changeling replied, with his trademark goofy grin.

'I could get used to him, wonder if he's single?' Stargirl thought as she asks him, "So tell me, is your girlfriend also in the Justice League?"

Changeling looks to the ground, as his face takes more sad features to it. "No. I mean I don't have one; the last time I told a girl that I liked her. She used her dark powers to hurl me across the bay in Jump City."

Stargirl reaches out and sets her hand on Changelings, but removes it at the spark of electricity that jolts through their bodies at the physical contact, but Stargirl quickly replaces her hand on Changelings. "I'm sorry if that, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's alright. So hey, why don't we continue our tour." Changeling commented to Stargirl.  
Stargirl, still holding Changeling's hand then proceeds to lead Changeling towards her favorite spot in the whole Watchtower, the observation room.

"Come on, Changeling. We'll almost to my favorite place in this whole damn place." Stargirl tell Changeling, stars in her eyes.

"Alright Stargirl, but what cha say I transform into a cheetah, and you can hop on and we get there faster?" Changeling asks Stargirl.

Stargirl only nods yes, as Changeling takes half a second to transform into a cheetah that is at least twice the size of a normal cheetah. Stargirl hops on Changeling, and the pair continues their tour directly to the observation deck, which both wish they will get to be alone and hopefully get to know each other better.

'Hopefully he will find the stars as romantic as I do.' Stargirl thinks, as she rides Changeling in his cheetah form.

'Observation deck? Stars can be very romantic.' Changeling thinks, as he runs down the halls with Stargirl on his back.

When Changeling and Stargirl reached the Observation deck, the pair noticed that there was nobody else in the room, but they preferred it that way. As they entered the room they noticed that their fingers were still intertwined with each other's, but neither made a move to change that. Changeling and Stargirl walked over the big window, opening the deck to the vast beauty of space; the stars, the galaxies, and the planets what were in visible sight.

"It's beautiful." Stargirl states looking out to the stars sparkling, in the distance outside of the Justice League Watch Tower.

"Yes." Changeling replies also looking out into space. "It is extremely beautiful." Changeling comments, his attention now towards Stargirl.

Stargirl turns to ask what he meant by the "extremely beautiful" part, but her words died in her throat as she observes that Changeling has his attention not towards that stars, but towards her own person.

Who knows what it was; maybe the romantic scenery that the stars provided, or the closeness of their tow beings, or maybe it was you fangirls, and fanboys wanting Changeling to get some action. But none the less the two League members slowly found their two lips moving towards one another; while Stargirl has to stand on her tippy toes, and Changeling had to bend his neck down so their lips in physically meet. Unknown to the two young adults now kissing, they were in fact being watched by one pissed off Batman, and one giddy Nightwing.

"Think we should let them have couple more minutes before you ruin their moment?" Nightwing asks Batman, knowing that they wouldn't get their couple of minutes.

Batman only grunts, and enters the room startling the two League members. "How do you like the Watch Tower so far, Changeling?"

Changeling looks down to notice the reddening face of Stargirl, to the smiling face of Nightwing, and finally to a scrawling face of Batman. "The best day I've had this whole decade, I think I'm gonna love it here." Changeling offers his winning smile to Nightwing as he puts his arm around Stargirl's waist.

/

**Thank you BartWLewis for helping me this awesome fic and share it to the readers. **

**Post your Reviews below, and remember to fav and follow.**


	7. Entry 7: Tears(Aquagirl)

**Girlfriend:** Aquagirl

**Story:** Tears

/

At the island of the T-shape Tower, a an Atlantian girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wears a ocean blue one piece swimsuit, is crying. Her name is Lorena Marquez, aka Aquagirl, one of Aquaman's protégés and apparently, Aqualad's girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend that is.

She was crying because she remembered what her ex-boyfriend Garth did in front of her...

Flashback

_Lorena was swimming around the ocean, speaking to her underwater friends to see if they saw Garth around here. Apparently, it was supposed to be their 5th month anniversary. She asked Kalduram, Queen Mera, King Arthur, Tula, even Orm while he's in prison. With no luck, she goes to Tramm._

_When she met up with Tramm, she demanded to know where is Garth. Tramm, being Garth's wingman, refuses to rat out his friend._

_So she beats him up until he tells her the location._

_When she swam through the ocean, she finds the island that resides the famous T-shape tower. Lorena got out of the ocean and barge into the tower. She has encountered Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, and beat them all up with her fury. She picks Robin up by the collar and demands "Where is Garth?!"_

_Robin, not wanting to deal with a PMS Atlantean girl, tells her that he's in the common room. Lorena went straight towards the common room, and is shocked at what she see._

_The sight of her boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend, making out with a blue cloaked girl name Raven on the couch. She was on his lap, as his hands were grabbing her ass._

_Shocked by the sight of her boyfriend making out with another girl, Aquagirl uses her waterkenesis to control the water from the kitchen sink and splash it against the two. When Aqualad and Raven fell off the couch, Aquagirl came towards them and smack them both, before she ran off out of the tower to cry her eyes out._

Flashback Ends

Lorena was still crying, she kept asking herself why did he do it on their anniversary? She now considers Garth dead to her after the incident, and now she has no one.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Lorena turned around as she saw the green Titan, Beast Boy, sitting next to her as he patted her on the back.

"I'm -hic- fine." Lorena replied "Just a little heartbroken. How can that two-timing fishstick betrayed me like that?"

"It ain't easy, you know." Beast Boy replied "The last girl I was with ended up betraying the team for a one-eyed psycho, and then I've learned that she and Slade are lovers." He said in disgust "She's freaking 15 and he's like, what 40?"

Lorena couldn't help but giggle when she looked at the green titan's face "Thanks, I needed that, I'm Lorena Marquez, but I am known as Aquagirl."

"Garfield Logan, but my friends call me Beast Boy." He replied "I can turn into a dolphin if you want?"

"Sure, we can swim together." Aquagirl replied as she saw Beast Boy transform into a green dolphin as he and Aquagirl swim around the ocean and play together.

Lorena's thoughts of Garth cheating on her dissapears as she is having fun with Beast Boy under water. Soon she starts falling for the changeling, so when Beast Boy change back to get some air, Lorena came up and gives Beast Boy a kiss on the lips.

As they separated from the kiss, Beast Boy was shell shocked "W-w-what was that for?" He said, as his face is as red as a cherry.

"Thanking you for cheering me up, Garfield." Lorena replied, as she sheds a tear of joy "So, when your not doing anything, swim by with me."

"OK, thanks for the offer." Beast Boy said as both swim away to their homes, as promised, they will see each other when Aquagirl visits the tower, as well as Beast Boy visits Atlantis. When they spend time together, they started to become an undersea couple.

/

**So what do you think? Leave your comments below for a suggestion for a girlfriend and story.**

**Also check out my other fics such as "DP-Power Rangers: Phantom Force", and "Garfield's Roommates".**

**Also read the collaboration fics I'm doing with BartWLewis, "The Return of Wanyama" and "HoneyBeast"**

**Leave your reviews, then follow and fav.**


	8. Entry 8: Virgins(Wonder Girl)

**Girlfriend:** Wonder Girl

**Story:** Virgins

/

"Are you sure, Donna? We can do it when the time's right." Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure of it Gar." Wonder Girl replied.

"B-But what if we get caught? If your sister figures out that we were going to-"

"She's not going to know anything because we won't get caught." The young Amazonian replied.

Beast Boy and Wonder Girl are in front of a clerk store. The odd couple are just two, superpowered, and healthy virgins who are dating each other for 4 months.

4 months ago, Donna Troy asked out Beast Boy on a date to the fair despite her older sister, Wonder Woman, telling her she's too young for a boyfriend even though she's only 16. They hit it off quite well, as of right now Donna has requested Beast Boy one thing he would never expected.

Sex.

"Now lets hurry up, you go and by those things." Wonder Girl told him.

Beast Boy replied "You mean condoms?"

"Yes, but don't say it like that!" The Amazonian said, with embarrassment "Lets just go in."

The Changeling and the Amazonian hurried inside the store to get what they have come for, unknown to them, they are being spied on from a camera on a street light.

/

"Diana, I think spying on your sister and her boyfriend is wise." Batman told the Amazonian Princess. Wonder Woman has been keeping an eye on her sister and her green boyfriend, and is wondering what are they going to buy inside the store.

"Just what are those two up to?" Wonder Woman questions.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Flash said as he pops up in the Watchtower monitor room with Batman and Wnder Woman.

"Not now, Barry, can't you see I'm busy figuring out what my sister is up to?" Wonder Woman said as she saw Donna and Beast Boy leaving the store and are heading towards the other side of town.

Flash sees what Wonder Woman is looking at and blew a whistle "Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight."

"What are you talking about, Barry?" Wonder Woman asked eagerly.

"Oh you know the story, two innocent youngsters going into a clerk store to by "the goods", then they spend their time in a hotel for one night to have a wonderful night together." Flash elaborated "Happens to me once back in high school with Iris."

Wonder Woman breaks the keyboard of the computer with her fist, scaring Flash "THERE'S NO WAY MY LITTLE SISTER IS DOING THAT!"

"Calm down, Diana, don't you trust your sister?" Batman asked as he sips his coffee.

"I do, Bruce, it's her boyfriend that I don't." She answered "I've told my sister to be careful with that changeling boyfriend of hers. There's no way she's going to be persuaded by having sex with him."

"They're at the Rosalina Hotel." Batman mentioned as Diana looked at the screen and saw Donna and Beast Boy entering a hotel through the monitor screen.

/

Inside their hotel room, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl are sitting closer to each other on the heart shaped bed. They can hear the jazz music playing as the room is glinted with light.

"So...we're going to do it." Beast Boy said, as he looked at his girlfriend as the Amazonian takes her shirt off, revealing her red bra covering her c-cup breast.

"So, are we doing it, or what?" Donna asked as she takes off her skirt, revealing her red panties.

Beast Boy did the same as he takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him with his purple boxers "Can't believe we're actually doing it." Beast Boy said, before Wonder Girl placed her lips onto his as Beast Boy kissed her back. The two lie on the bed as they make out, it was a wonderful night for them to have sex...

Unfortunately, they are interrupted when their hotel room door got busted open. They stopped as they saw the shadowy figure. The couple became scared out of their wits as the figure steps in to reveal the furious older Amazonian sister.

"Sister..?" Donna whimpers.

/

At Wonder Woman's embassy, the Amazonian princess drags her fully clothed sister and her boyfriend to her place to scold them.

"I can't believe in the name of Hera that you would do something like this!" Diana yelled towards her sister, then she looked at the green Titan "And you, Garfield, how dare you trying to pressure my sister into sex!"

"But, but I-"

"Hold on a minute, Sister!" Donna yelled "Gar didn't pressure me into sex, it was me!"

"Donna, don't try to defend him, he's a man." Wonder Woman retorts.

Soon, Donna grabs the lasso of truth as she counters "I'm telling the truth, sister, it was my idea for me and Gar to have sex, we even bought condoms and I was even on the pill."

Diana is shocked when she now knows her younger sister is telling the truth. She tries to find the words to speak. Finally, she replies "But why would you do this? We've both had the sex talk from Aphrodite back in Themyscira."

"I know that, sister, it's just that the other female Titans already have sex with their partners. Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx, even Kole did it. I felt like the only girl in the group that's still a virgin, so I planned on doing it with Garfield, then I wouldn't feel left out."

Wonder Woman sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose 'That son of a Batman told us we can trust them on this subject, boy how did that turned out well.' She then placed her hand on her sister's shoulder "Donna, you don't have to have sex because your friends do it, you should do it when the times right."

"But when will that be?"

"When you two decides when its the perfect time." Diana told them "Sex is a cherished thing that's a part of your life, and you shouldn't use it just for gain and reputation. When your ready, Donna, then I won't stop you."

Donna wipes a tear as Garfield smiled at her "Donna, maybe we should wait until its the right time. I'm willing to wait if you want to."

Donna smiles as she replies "I promise I'll wait. By Aphrodite's rule, I will wait till me and Garfield are ready for sex."

Wonder Woman smiles as she hugs her sister "Now that's my sister. Now who wants to have the left over pizza I saved up." She offered.

Both Donna and Garfield shared a happy glance. They all say "We do!" As they waited for the leftover pizza to get unfrozen. They have learned their lesson about waiting for the right time for sex. After all, they are just two shy virgins who are too young for it anyway.

But it was then later on that the League has all the Titans to have a personal Sex Ed class, run by Ms. Diana Prince.

/

**And that was a very special chapter of Green Love, make sure to post a review, and remember to fav and follow.**


	9. Entry 9: Trapped(Livewire)

**Girlfriend:** Livewire

**Story:** Trapped

/

Taking a vacation from being a superhero is hard to do, but not our favorite green jokester Beast Boy. The changeling is on a two-week vacation in Metropolis as he's enjoying himself walking through the park.

"Man, it's so good to be on vacation, I gotta thank Robin for this vacation." He chirped. After the park, he explores around the city, looking around the futuristic looking town. He even caught glimpse of the Daily Planet globe, as well as a statue of Superman.

But to his surprise,Che statue got destroyed by some electical surge. Beast Boy jumped from the piece of the statue's head as he saw an electic charged girl with white-blue skin, frizzle-spiky hair, blue eyes and lips. She wears a black, leather leotard well fitting in her hourglass figure, with a zigzag neckline that shows parts of her chest, and her midriff, blue gloves, and black thigh high boots.

The girl, Livewire, is one of the enemies of Superman, who was once a radio DJ name Leslie Willis, until an accident she had during a storm in her concert. Right now, she's on another rampage in Metropolis, as she spots Beast Boy.

"Well, well, well, I've never seen you around here before." Livewire said, as she lean closer to the changeling "I know you, your that green kid from the Titans, am I right?"

"I don't want to hurt you, ma'am." Beast Boy replied, getting into his defensive position.

Livewire laugh "Please, I ain't going to fight ya, in fact I think I'm going to take ya with me!" She electrocutes Beast Boy, knocking him out as he fell into unconciousness.

/

Beast Boy's eyes opened as he felt tired and felt numb for some reason. He looked around and noticed that he can't move his own body, and he's in some room filled with 90s punk rock band posters, and a Superman poster filled with darts and knives. He also noticed that he's on someone's bed, while in his boxers no less.

"Okay, am I in some kind of girls room." Beast Boy said, thanking God that he's able to speak.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Replied Livewire, who's standing on the door.

"You!" Beast Boy shouts, "What did you do to me? Why can't I move?"

"Oh don't worry, Greenie, just a little temporary paralyzise drug I've inserted in you." Livewire explained "Now your wondering why your here?"

"Is it for ransom?" Beast Boy asked.

Livewire laugh some more "Not even close, Babe. You see, ever since the accident that turned me into this, I have been wondering about some time that, what would happen if I have sex? When I kiss people, they go all zapped up, but when I get a sexual charge..."

Beast Boy then realized what she's going to do. She must've stripped him from his clothes just to do her way with him. She jumps on top of the bed as she did a cat walk towards Beast Boy.

"You know, you should be considered lucky." Livewire said, licking her lips "I do have a thing for prepubescent boys."

"Prepubescent? I'm freakin' 16!" Beast Boy retorts.

"True, but you can't stop me doing this!" She lean in towards his face as she gives him a passionate kiss on the lips, which makes Beast Boy seeing sparks in his eyes.

As Livewire stops kissing him, looking at the daze in his eyes, she quipped "And now for the full course meal!"

Suddenly, a loud crash can be heard on the other side of the room, interrupting Livewire's attempt to bang Beast Boy's brains out(say that 5x fast). Crashing through the door is Superman.

"You're not doing anything to him, Livewire." Superman said with a stern voice.

"Oh great, the Boy Scout is here, why don't you wait just a sec, will ya?" She said as she kiss Beast Boy on the cheek, before she fights with Superman.

/

After the fight, Livewire is now apprehended by Metropolis P.D., wearing a power prohibiter collar around her neck while she's escorted in the police van.

Beast Boy sits on the ambulance stretcher, regaining the motion of his body back. He is back in his clothes as he's sipping hot cocoa.

Superman flew in to check up on the changeling as he ask "Are you okay, son?"

Beast Boy replied "Yes sir."

"Good, be careful around these parts of town, Beast Boy." Superman advised as he flew towards the police captain.

/

In the squad car, Livewire felt something in her hair. As she reaches for her hair, she finds a piece of paper as she reads a phone number on it.

Livewire smiled as she hid the number inside her glove as she thought to herself 'Wonder when will I ever meet Greenie again. Eh, maybe if I do my time in the big house, I can go off on good behavior and see him again someday.'

/

**Hope you like Livewire, folks! Thank you, Lord Razor, for suggesting some villains in the drabbles, as I'm working on some other villainess stories, like Cheetah, Cheshire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, etc. **

**If you want to white a pairing for BB, PM me for advise for a different girl BB should pair up with.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and Review!**


	10. Entry 10: Encounter(Circe)

**Girlfriend:** Circe

**Story:** Gamble

/

Beast Boy was just having a night walk around town, as in he's walking in the night time in Jump City, where night clubs, strip clubs, and movie complex theaters are opened tonight. He walked down there because Raven has rejected his confession.

'Its because she thinks I'm too stupid for her.' Beast Boy sadly thought as he proceeds to walk. He decided to walk inside a closed down strip club to be alone.

He looked around the place, and saw the place in ruins. He has heard from Robin that the place was shut down due to an illegal drug ring and human trafficking. He can even saw the body tape on the floor.

"Man, this place is a dump." Beast Boy states.

"I don't know, Hades would love this place."

His ears twitched when a feminine woman went behind up him. She wraps her arms around his chest, and hangs her leg around his waist. The purple haired woman's face was closer to his as she whispered in his ear "Mmm, you smell just like the island I had Oddysius trapped in."

Beast Boy quickly backed away as he saw the woman in front of him. She has long purple hair matching her lips, pearl colored eyes, and wears a strapless green short skirt dress with green arm sleeves that reaches to her shoulders, and knee high boots.

"Circe, Goddess of magic, from the Odyssey." She introduced herself.

"Yeah, never heard of you or the Odyssey." Beast Boy replied.

Circe looked dumbfounded as she responded "Okay, I am one of Wonder Woman's enemies." She simply said "Anyway, are you interested to know why am I here?"

"No, but if your a villain, then I have to take you down." Beast Boy said as he's prepared to attack.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Circe said as she magically placed Beast Boy chained onto a chair, which he can't break out of.

"I have been watching you, Garfield Logan." Beast Boy's eyes widened when he hears her saying her name "Yes, the son of the deceased Mark and Marie Logan, became something that I find...intriguing. The ability the change into any animal you can think of, but not just animals, but mythical ones as well." She lean closer to Beast Boy, as she changed her outfit into more...appealing, black bra and panties, with fishnets and red high heels "You are more interesting then the men I've transformed to animals."

Circe then got closer to Beast Boy, as she licks her lips when she gets closer to his face "Look, I'm flattered and all, but if you can just untie me-" Beast Boy said before Circe interrupted him.

"How about I make a deal for you." Circe leaned back as she continues "If you can change back from an animal of my choosing, you are not only free to go, but you can do whatever you want with me." Her voice became more of a seductive tone, as she magically summons a red, heart shaped bed as she now wears a revealing, silky nightgown, with her beautiful skin shining like the goddess she is "But if you don't, then you die."

"Alright, if it means getting my freedom, then I accept your game." Beast Boy accepted.

"Excellent." Circe said as she wave her hands and shoot a magical beam towards Beast Boy, as he is now changed into the form of a Pegasus. The green pegasus looked at himself as he proceeds to change back into Beast Boy.

"Ha, I've changed back into me!" Beast Boy quipped, as he looked at Circe.

"Hmm, I guess you did." Circe said as she lie on the bed, ready herself "Now, you can do whatever you want with me, Beast Boy, all the sex you can handle."

"Nah, I'm good." Beast Boy replied.

Circe is shocked when she heard the changeling refused her offer "But surely, you have won the challenge, and for that, you have won the right to Mate."

"Well I did, but it wouldn't feel right to just have sex with you without knowing a gorgeous girl like you." He replied, as Circe smiled sweetly "But we can go on a date."

Circe got up from her bed as she made it dissapears and changed herself into something more casual. A dark green dress with purple arm-length gloves and a slit on the dress and white heels "A date it is, then." She grabs Beast Boy's arm as both walked out of the closed down club.

"You know, I have once made Batman sing show tunes." Circe told him "I still have a video of it."

"Batman, singing?" Beast Boy shokingly replied "Wait 'til Robin hears about this." He said as his hand is around Circe's waist.

/

**Yeah, like the little nod of the Justice League Unlimited episode "This Little Piggy"?**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW.**


	11. Entry 11: Ménage à trois(Fire and Ice)

**Girlfriends:** Fire and Ice

**Story:** Ménage a troi

/

Fire and Ice, two League members who are the biggest BFF's in the Justice League. The hot Brazilian model and the Norwegian ice princess loves to share their home, their favorite food, and hobbies. They share so much, it's like a religion.

When Beast Boy, the now 20 years old and new leader of the Titans, once asked out Fire for a movie date, this was her response.

_"Of course, Garfield, I would love to, but you would also have to date Ice as well."_

Normally, some men wouldn't date two girls at once, since they find it rediculous. But Beast Boy is a different story. Due to his animal traits, he is very infatuated to many females he finds attractive. He does find both Fire and Ice to be both the sexiest members of the League.

As Beast Boy is all dressed in a blue button shirt and black jeans, he's about to go to Beatriz and Tara's shared appartment.

"I can't believe you scored a date with two girls." Cyborg said as he's fixing up the car.

"Can't believe it either, Vic." Beast Boy replied "Those two are best friends and they're okay with me being their boyfriend."

"I talked to Raven about your two-girl date, and you should've seen her reaction." Cyborg mentioned as they both chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Raven alright." Beast Boy looked at his phone as he said "Gotta go, and make sure Superboy and Beetle are out of my room."

"Sure, can." Cyborg replied as he saw his best friend drive off.

/

In Coast City, Beast Boy arrived at the nice appartment complex. He went upstairs to the third floor as he chew some mint gum. As he find the door and rings the door bell, he hears footsteps coming towards the door. When the door opens, Beast Boy's eyes widened by the appearance of the two foreign girls.

Tora Olafsdotter, the Norwegian woman with white bobcut hair and blue eyes, wears a blue sleeveless short dress with a diamond shaped cleavage window that shows parts of her cleavage, as the dress fits her hips and the skirt part of the dress stops to her mid thighs, showing her long legs and white heals. She has on diamond shaped earrings and wore blue lipstick, as she did her makeup well.

Next to her is Beatriz "Bea" Bonillia da Costa, the long green haired and green eyed woman with green lips that sparkles, and wore sun-shaped earrings. She has on a green, strapless, dress that shows her well fitted chest and has a slit on to show her tanned long legs and has on green strapped heels.

"Hello Garfield, you cleaned up nicely." Fire complemented.

"Ja, ja, ju look very hahnsome, tonight." Ice also complemented.

Beast Boy gets flustered as he escorts the two ladies by arm hold "The chariot awaits, ladies." He said, making the two giggled.

"Lets show him a good time." Ice whispered to Fire.

"Let's shall." Fire replied as both girls gave a cheshire grin.

/

"So, which movie do you girls want to see?" Beast Boy asked as he, Fire, and Ice are at the movie complex to see which movie they should watch.

"Romance-Comedy?" Ice wondered.

"An action film?" Fire wondered as well.

It was then both decided on one movie "Slasher Flick!" They said in unison.

"Okay, three tickets for 'The Pigman', please." Beast Boy asked the ticketmaster.

"Sure thing, and enjoy your...dates." The ticketmaster replied as he gave Beast Boy, Fire, and Ice a questionable look.

As the three...tri-couple went in the theater, the movie went on after the trailers and the title. They have watched the murderer in the movie, who where's a pig mask and carries a hack saw, decapitating his victims in a gruesome manor and replace their faces with mannequin dolls.

"Eek!" Fire and Ice shrieked as they hold Beast Boy's arms tightly as he sat in the middle. The two girls were closer to Beast Boy's face as the shapeshifter can felt their warm and cold bodies that makes him both shiver and sweat.

As they watch the movie, Fire and Ice became closer to Beast Boy as they cuddle him closer. Beast Boy, who's acknowledging the situation, decides to raise his arms around their shoulders, and stroking their smooth backs, making Fire and Ice shiver in excitement.

"Ooh, jour hahds are so tingly, Gahfiled." Ice comments soothly.

"Very tingly, indeed." Fire also commented.

/

After the movies, the three went to the museum, where they would go to the wild life exhibit. Many people stare at them as they saw the green young adult Titan with two, gorgeous women. Some of the men were jealous and salute to the changeling, while the women stood and face them away, obviously fans of Beast Boy.

As they went to the animal display, Ice is intrigued by the Antarctic section as she saw stuff seals, which reminds her of her once pet baby seal she had as a little girl.

"You like seals?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Ja, ja, I once had a baby seal as a young child." Ice replied "Can you turned into a baby seal?"

"Sure thing." Beast Boy accepts as he change into a baby green seal, which has Ice squeal of nostalgia.

She lifted up the green seal as she cuddles with him "Aaaw, you are such a cute, tiny, seal, Beasty Boy." She said as she rubs her head closer to the green seal's face, then nuzzle his nose with her's.

"Bea, you have to hold him up and look at hish cute little nose!" Ice said, raising the changeling towards Fire.

as she gives the tiny green seal to Fire, as the green flame hugs him to her bosoms. BB, in seal form, was pushed into the Brazillian heroine's D-cup chest, which his face turned a new shade of red when he feels the heat from her chest.

'Must...change...back...NOW!' Beast Boy thought as he change back as himself, though his head still rest on Fire's chest. He immediately backed away as the two girls giggled.

Suddenly, a loud explosion from the other side of the museum. Beast Boy, Fire, and Ice went there to check it out.

The explosion came from the exhibit of Greek artifacts. Coming from the smoke is Adonis in his newly upgraded black armor, and is stealing a golden medallion.

"The Amulet of Hercules is mine!" He declared "With this, I wouldn't need my armor anymore as I will be as strong as Superman, for I will be the true Adonis!"

"That amulet's just for display, Andy." said a voice that only Adonis recognizes, as he turns around and see his arch nemesis, Beast Boy, along with him are two beautiful heroines, Fire and Ice.

"So the little green man is here to stop me, and who are these lovely ladies?" Adonis said, as Fire and Ice showed disgust in their faces as they activate their powers.

"We're Fire and Ice, puto." Fire sneered.

"And we're Beast Boy's dates you, how you say, arrogant prick!" Ice boldly said.

Adonis, shocked to hear about this, responds "Are you saying you two are dating him?! That's so unfair, I'm going to stomp on him!" He declared, but didn't get a chance when Beast Boy, in gorilla form, punches him in the face, and out of his armor as the still scrawny Adonis slides on the polished museum floor.

Beast Boy changed back just in time for Fire and Ice came to him and they both kiss him on the cheeks, leaving blue and green lipstick on both sides of his faces.

"Our hero." They both said, as Beast Boy was in cloud 9.

"No fair, man." Adonis said before he passed out.

/

After the museum and the police taking Andy "Adonis" Neilson to Jump Penitary, the tri-couple went in for some dinner. Beast Boy had picked out a luxurious restaurant, called 'Le Guigi's'. While there, they are seated close together on the sofa seats at their dinner table. Once again, Beast Boy sits on the middle.

Beast Boy ordered the girls some of the best food in the restaurant. Fire gets some Italian spiggetti, and Ice is having fish mash potatoes, while Beast Boy gets the salad.

"Mmm, this cuisine is so good, it's melting my mouth!" Ice said as she felt the sensation of the taste in her mouth.

"Just how can you afford all of this?" Fire asked.

"Well, once you've done a guest appearance for the manager's niece's son's birthday party, I've managed to get some favors." He answered "I mean, how am I suppose to impress two gorgeous women?"

"Oh, Beast Boy, you are so funny." Ice and Fire laugh as they rest their hands on either sides of Beast Boy's thighs.

Beast Boy gulps as he sees his two dates scoot closer, and grab his hands, and places them on their thighs. Beast Boy's hands are being forced to stroke their smooth thighs.

'Damn.' The Beast blankly states as he watches as his master is in the process of being seduced by two of the sexiest League members. 'Its a good thing your relationship with the demon fell through. Now you get two mates, now lets turn it up a notch, show we?' The Beast gave a devilish grin as he's about to make Beast Boy submit to seduction.

/

Beast Boy's hands starts to spider crawl the two girls inner thighs, which makes them giggle as he reach to their panty area.

"Oh my, Beast Boy, you are quite forward, aren't you?" Fire states as she gave a seducing look at the changeling, as Ice did as well. Both lean closer to Beast Boy as they grab his hand and place them on their chest, which Beast Boy's face starts to turn cherry red.

"So Garfiehd, which size do you prefer?" Ice asked, as Beast Boy instantly faints on the table, but his hands are still pressed on the girl's chest.

"Check, please." Fire called out to the waiter, as the two girls lifted the passed out Beast Boy by swinging his arms around their shoulders.

/

The green changeling was falling asleep in bed, as his eyes opened slowly, still blury from last night. As he stretch his arms he felt something two soft bodies between him. Wondering what it is, Beast Boy slide both his hands down on the smooth skin, which he hears two giggles. As Beast Boy traces his fingers by drawing circles, he realizes that there are two bare abdomen as he realizes that he's under the cover and takes the cover off and he is shocked.

Fire and Ice are in the same bed as him, and in their underwear. Ice is wearing a pure white bra and panties as Fire wears green bra and lace thong. As for Beast Boy, he's only in his dark green boxers.

"Um, why are we almost naked, in bed?" Beast Boy asked.

"You fell asleep at the restaurant, so we have to bring you back to our place." Fire told him, leaning closer to Beast Boy as she lean him back to bed.

"Ja, and you were so cute when you sleep, so we sort of take your clothing and put it in wash." Ice also told him, as she and Fire are getting up and start posing for Beast Boy "So, what do you think about our undergarments, Gahfield?" She asked as she strikes a pose by hugging her chest together and Fire raising her leg up over her head. "Yes, Garfield, do you find us, sexy?" Fire asked him.

"You two ladies look so hot and cool at the same time." Beast Boy replied.

The two girls then went towards the green Titan as they lay on the huge bed with them "Why don't we start with the making out?" Fire purred, as she licked Beast Boy's ear, which makes him tingle.

"I've always dreamed of my first time would be you, Gahfield." Ice stated as she press her lips on his chest.

'Oh man, I'm going to be involve in a threesome!' Beast Boy mentally thought as he grabbed Ice's waist and have her close to his head. He proceeds to lick all over her naval, then her inner thighs which makes Ice moaned. Fire decides to join in as she tapped Beast Boy's shoulder as he takes noticed. When he's done with Ice, he goes to Fire and kiss all over her lips, neck, to her chest. Ice rejoins as she kisses him as Fire does the same to him, and then all three spend the night together, making passionate love.

/

"Two...chicks." Beast Boy whispered to himself as he stood up, wide awake as the now naked Fire and Ice are sleeping in bed with him. He looked around the room and notice that it the room looked like a battle field. "I've just scored two chicks on one night."

Fire and Ice woke up and saw the shocked changeling as both of them smile with satisfaction "So, Garfield..." Fire started.

"What do you think of the sex?" Ice finished.

Beast Boy looked at the girls, and smile "Best. Night. Ever!"

/

**A lot of people been asking for longer chapters, so here it is, the longest chapter I've ever written! You people happy?**

**So here's a question: Do you want me to go over the past chapters and make them longer? If so, then I will be happy to.**

**Also, why did I have both Fire and Ice in one chapter? Well BartWLewis suggested I do them both, since they can share a lot of things, Fire and Ice are considered the Laverna and Shirley of the Justice League. Should I do a seperate one, like BB/Ice, and BB/Fire?**

**Okay, now I want you, the readers, to write an entry of BB with the following girls from the DC universe:**

**-Lady Blackhawk**

**-Green Lantern Jade**

**-Silver Banshee**

**-Magpie**

**-Lois Lane**

**Hope you guys can give me a good entry, a good story, and good romance.**

**Also, my benefactor of BBxharem fics, BartWLewis, has decided to spin-off the "Pen Pal" story into a fic, so if you want to spin-off some of the stories from Green Love, feel free to do so.**

**Also, check out "Return of Wanyama" from BartWLewis's page, and look up "DP-Power Rangers: Phantom Force" in my profile. "HoneyBeast" will be rewritten.**

**Make sure to fav, follow, and Review!**


	12. Entry 12: Hospitalized(Argent)

**Girlfriend:** Argent

**Story:** Hospitalized

/

Argent knew he would survive, after all he is Beast Boy. Ever since he's been assigned to be in charge of the North Titans, she always dreamed of being with him, cherish everything for her green leader. Now, she's waiting for him in the hospital, 2 weeks after trying to stop a bank heist caused by the Royal Flush Gang.

Beast Boy and Argent, along with Herald, Bushido, and Pantha, have come to stop the Royal Flush Gang from robbing the bank, since this new version of the gang are made up of a family from the slums, with one stolen android. As the Titans apprehended the Royal Flush Gang, the King made a last minute attempt to escape by pulling out a pistol and aimed it at Argent.

But as King was about to shoot, Beast Boy's instincts kicks in as he pushed Argent away and took the bullet for her. Luckely, the bullet was inches away from his heart, but the problem was that Beast Boy is in a comatose state, much to Argent's worry.

"He's going to be okay, Argent." Herald assured her.

"Beast Boy-San has survived in many battles." Bushido replied.

"Let us pray that our green niño should awaken by now." Pantha suggested, as the four titans prayed to God for Beast Boy's recovery.

"Please God, please let Gar be alright." Argent prayed over and over again, until she burst into tears.

After Argent stops crying, the nurse came in and said "Mr. Logan is awake now, and he wants to talk to you, Ms. Monetti, alone." Argent has a smile on her face as she felt relieved that the leader she admired is alive

Argent looked at her teammates as they nodded, so she got up from her chair, and followed the nurse as fast as possible. She wanted to see Gar, alive and well, and thanking him for saving her.

As the nurse showed her his room, Argent breathed heavingly as she went inside the room. When she's inside, she saw Beast Boy, with his chest all bandage up and reading a comic book.

The changeling look up and saw Argent and gave her an assuring smile "Hey Arg, how's my favorite New Zealand girl?" Argent couldn't help but confront Beast Boy, hugging him tightly as she was in a brink of tears. She then gives him a slap upside his head "Ouch, what was that for?" He complained.

"Don't do that kind of stuff ever again!" Argent yelled at him, which scared the nurse from the hallway "Do you know how worried sick I- the team has gotten when you were in the line between life and death?" Her voice became a mix of anger, and sadness "2 weeks in that hospital room, getting you surgery to take that bullet out of you, while we were worried about you, including me!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shocked as Argent continues "Don't you know how worried I am when you take that bullet from me? I had to beat the shit out of that bloak before Pantha held me back, and you were losing a lot of blood." Her face became solemn as tears began pouring down from her eyes "Seeing you bleeding to death got me scared, Gar." He then hugs Beast Boy again, this time she was crying her eyes out.

The green Titan patted her on the back when he then starts to brush her hair to calm her down "I'm sorry that I scared you, Toni." He apologized "When I saw him pointed that gun at you, if it were you I wouldn't continue on living."

As Argent calms down, she looked straight at Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips, which shocks the changeling that she kissed him like that.

"My hero." Argent told him as her head rest on his shoulder. Beast Boy kissed her head as he let Argent rest on his bandage shoulder as he sighs of relief. Being team leader has its perks, and wonders if great leaders have the same ordeals as this.

/

**Another short chapter...again.**

**So here's Argent everybody, and hopefully that you like it.**

**I've decided to rewrite the past chapters to make them longer and add some more plot to it.**

**Also, just a reminder to challenge you readers, write me a one-shot entry for the following girls for Beast Boy:**

**-Lady Blackhawk**

**-Green Lantern Jade**

**-Silver Banshee**

**-Magpie**

**-Lois Lane**

**Remember to make them as romantic as possible.**

**Also, remember to review!**


End file.
